justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit The Road Jack
"Hit The Road Jack" by Ray Charles (covered in-game by Charles Percy) is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a "plus-sized" man with black hair, black mustache and black rimmed glasses. wearing a beige 1880's style jumpsuit pajamas with a brown shirt underneath, complete with a black bow tie. He also wears a pair of magenta socks and a blue glove. 'P2' P2 'is a woman with black hair wearing a brown and magenta 1880's style night gown with a pink corset, along with magenta socks and brown boots. She has a very light rose colored glove. hittheroad_coach_1_big.png|P1 hittheroad_coach_2_big.png|P2 Line Dance Version 'P1 P1 is a man. He wears a blue shirt, a cowboy hat, and a pair of yellow pants and a pair of dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is a brunette woman. She wears a cowboy hat, a pink dress, and a yellow vest and a pair of brown boots. P3 P3 is also a man. He wears a brown colored cowboy hat, a red coat over a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Hittheroadalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Hittheroadalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Hittheroadalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic Firstly, the title "Hit The Road Jack" appears in the style of a silent film. The routine takes place within a bedroom that is in a sepia-tone with static effects, similar to an old television set. Then, "The End" shows up. The whole routine is in a lower frame rate to give the feeling of an old film. Line Dance Version The background contains a village at night and there is some fire around it. There are also unplayable backup dancers copying the playable dancers. There is also some lights around the village. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, lift your right leg and lift both arms as if to be attacked. P2, make a semicircle with both arms as if to say'' Stop!'' HTRJ GM P.png|All Gold Moves HTRJ GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Line Dance Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Line Dance Version routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: '''Spread your arms quickly while lifting up your left leg when "What you say?" is heard. '''Gold Move 3: '''Touch your hat like a cowboy. egegegegegeg.png|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Jacklinegm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game afeefefefefef.png|Gold Move 3 Jacklinegm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Original * Hurricane Trivia * At a total duration of only 2:04, this is the shortest song in Just Dance 2016. * P1's facial design resembles that of Isidora. * Points are worth more in the Line Dance Version routine. * This is the second routine to feature a line dance as the alternate routine. It was preceded by Jailhouse Rock. **However this is the first Line Dance where the coaches are playable as individuals instead of all three at once. *This song has the lowest amount of pictograms in the game: 62 (18 if counted without repeats). *This is the only song in Just Dance 2016 to be released in the 20th century and have an alternate routine. Gallery Hit the road jack.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' Hit the road jack alt.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' (Line Dance) Hittheroad cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Hittheroadalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Line Dance Just Dance 2016 cover Hittheroad cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 263.png|P2's Classic Avatar Golden_Hit the Road Jack.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Hit the Road Jack.png|Diamond Avatar HitTheAlt.png|P3's Line Dance Avatar Hittheroadjack_jd2016.png|Gameplay (Classic) Cowboy Thing-0.png|Line Dance gameplay hit the road pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack (Original) Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack (ALTERNATE) - 5 stars Just dance Now- Hit Road Jack 4 estrelas References Site Navigation it:Hit The Road Jack Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs from movies/television